The life of Chris and Claire part two
by moonbeam1987
Summary: the saga continues. sorry it is taking so long to update but i dont have a computer that works so i have to borrow other people's.
1. Chapter 1

Claire woke up to the sound of a car engine. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." Wesker said. Claire sighed and lay back down again. For a brief moment she had forgotten that she was Wesker's prisoner.

"Why have you taken me?" she asked.

"I have something to show you." He answered. Claire groaned as the pain in her head began to intensify.

"Do you have any aspirin or something my head is killing me." Claire asked. Wesker reached into the glove box and handed her a packet of aspirin. Claire swallowed two down and handed the pack back to Wesker. If she was going to be his prisoner she might as well be nice. She knew what he could to her if she annoyed him and she really didn't want to be on the other end of Wesker's anger.

"So where are we going then?" Claire asked.

"I can't tell you that just know the place belongs to Umbrella." Wesker answered. Claire sat up and rolled the window down.

"What are you doing?" Wesker asked.

"Putting the window down I need some fresh air." Claire answered. They sat in silence for a while.

"So what are you going to show me?" Claire asked breaking the silence.

"I can't tell you that it would ruin the surprise." Wesker answered.

"Can I have a clue then." She asked.

"No you can't." Wesker answered. They drove for another few hours before Wesker turned into a large forest.

"Umbrella really likes forested locations don't they." Claire said.

"It is easier to hide things in." Wesker said.

"Wesker why do you hate Chris so much?" Claire asked. She expected him to go on the defensive and not tell her but he did.

"Chris was a fine junior officer of that I wont lie but there was something about him that just I don't really know how to explain but he always thought he was so much better than me which I knew was a lie but when he defeated the tyrant and ruined my plans it was like he was mocking me and I couldn't have that." Wesker answered.

"But what about the rest of the survivors?" Claire asked.

"What about them Barry was a bumbling fool Jill was arrogant Brad was a chicken heart and Rebecca was young and naïve. Chris was the only real threat in that group." Wesker answered. Claire didn't want to ask anymore questions for fear of Wesker getting angry.

"Thank you." She said.

"What for?" Wesker asked.

"For clearing up some issues that needed resolved." Claire answered. They came to a small clearing and stopped. Wesker got out and came to Claire's side. He opened the door and helped her out.

"You know for a monster you are such a gentleman." Claire said.

"I have no reason to harm you other than you are Chris Redfield's little sister." Wesker said. He took her down in to the base and threw her into a prison cell.

"Now I will go get your surprise ready and you can see it tomorrow." Wesker said. He left the room. Claire looked around her cell. It was like a mini hotel room it had a soft bed and a TV. It also had a small bathroom to the side. All and all this had to have been the best cell she had been in so far. She lay down on the bed and switched the TV on. She couldn't help but wonder what this surprise was. It couldn't be a good one though as it was Wesker and his idea of a surprise probably varied from a normal person's. She sat and flicked through the channels for what seemed like hours when Wesker finally returned.

"Tell me what it is you are hiding?" Claire asked.

"I told you I don't want to ruin the surprise." Wesker answered.

"I never liked surprises so tell me." Claire begged. Wesker stood and seemed to ponder for a moment.

"Nope I am still not telling you." Wesker said. Claire sighed and sat down on the bed.

"You know this is a pretty cool cell umbrella must like keeping the prisoners comfortable." Claire said.

"Well if a man is nervous and twitchy you don't get as much information. If he has had a relaxing sleep in a nice warm bed he is more inclined to speak for fear of losing his privileges." Wesker said.

"Wow that is quite cool." Claire said.

"Yes it is." Wesker said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Claire asked.

"Well now that your surprise is ready I think I will go and check a few things out." Wesker answered.

"What you mean you are leaving me here alone?" Claire asked. Wesker smiled and reached through the bars to touch the side of her face.

"Don't worry you are perfectly safe here." He said. He left. Claire lay down on the bed and went to sleep. The next morning she awoke to find the prison cell door lying open. She didn't move. She knew it was a trap. So she got up and closed it. Wesker returned moments later.

"You didn't try to run." He said.

"Nope I stayed right here." She said. Wesker opened the door again.

"Come on time for your surprise." He said. Claire jumped of the bed and out the door.

"I take it you are desperate to see what it is?" Wesker asked.

"Yeah now come on less chat more taking me to see it." Claire said. They walked along the seemingly endless corridors to a lab. A sheet was covering what ever it was on the table. It was shaped like a tube so Claire couldn't tell what it was. Wesker walked up to it.

"Well today is the day I show you what it is a brought you hear to see." Wesker said.

"Come on stop this chat just show me." Claire said.

"Patience my dear for a fear you may be shocked when you see it." Wesker said. Claire's eyes widened.

"Its not Steve is it." She said.

"No this was my own little pet project remember I was following you in Raccoon city every move you made I knew." Wesker said. A realisation began to dawn on Claire and she now wished she hadn't come.

"It can't be who I think it is." She said. Wesker smiled.

"See for yourself." He said. He pulled of the sheet revealing a long tube. There was a body inside and on closer inspection Claire could see who it was.

"Oh god." Claire said tears forming in her eyes.

"I knew you would like it." Wesker said.

Lying in front of her covered in wires was the friend she thought she had lost. Lisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Wesker left Claire alone. She walked up to the tube and saw Lisa resting peacefully. Claire pressed the release switch and the chamber began to open. She didn't even stop to think that Lisa could be dangerous.

"Where…where am I?" Lisa asked. Claire helped her to sit up.

"I don't know sweetheart." Claire answered.

"Claire is that you?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah it is." Claire answered. Lisa smiled and hugged her.

"You know I thought I died in Raccoon city." Lisa said.

"You did and for some unknown reason Wesker has brought you back." Claire said. She helped Lisa out the chamber.

"Who is Wesker?" Lisa asked, as Claire handed her a white robe.

"He is a man that was following us around Raccoon city." Claire answered.

"What happened to the city?" Lisa asked.

"Are you ready to hear this?" Claire said.

"Listen I have came back from the dead I think I can handle pretty much anything you throw at me." Lisa said.

"They dropped a nuke directly into the city completely erasing it from the face of the earth." Claire answered. Lisa fell down into a seat and began to cry.

"My home is gone." Lisa cried. Claire sat next to her and hugged her.

"I am so sorry." Claire said. Lisa jumped up and threw the chair at the wall.

"That was my city my home who thought they had the right to just destroy it like that, god damn umbrella." She fell to the ground and began to scream. Claire left the room and went to find Wesker. She found him in a security room. She spun him around in his seat to face her.

"What did you do to Lisa?" she asked. Wesker smiled and got up.

"Nothing." He said. He walked out the door. Claire went after him. They went back to the room Lisa was in. She had smashed the room to pieces and was lying on the floor sobbing. Claire ran in and knelt down beside her.

"Come on honey up you get." She said. She helped Lisa into a chair.

"Claire what has happened to me?" Lisa asked.

"I am about to find out." Claire answered. Lisa went for a walk as Claire talked to Wesker.

"Tell me what you did to her." Claire demanded. Wesker walked up to her and grabbed her face.

"I give you your friend back and all you can do is complain." He said.

"That's not my friend my friend died in Raccoon city." Claire said.

"That she did but she was infected by William when he attacked her." Wesker said. He let Claire's face go.

"Does that mean she will turn into that thing I saw?" Claire asked.

"I don't know I have kept her on ice and nothing seems to have happened." Wesker answered.

"So how do you know she is infected?" Claire asked.

"I checked her blood work." Wesker answered.

"Does that mean she will die again?" Claire asked.

"No because I have a cure for the G virus." Wesker answered.

"Then why have you not treated her then why have you kept her like this for so long." Claire shouted.

"I wanted you to see her before I tested it just in case she does die." Wesker said with a smile.

"You son of a bitch I have already watched her die what made you think I would want to watch again." Claire said.

"Now you know why I brought you here." He said.

"To make me suffer all over again." Claire said.

"Exactly you didn't think I brought you here out the kindness of my heart did you?" he asked. Claire refused to answer. They went to find Lisa. She was sitting staring at a wall. She seemed to have a contented smile on her face.

"Lisa I have something for you." Wesker said. Lisa spun around and smacked Wesker right in the face knocking him to the floor.

"Oh my god is he unconscious?" Claire asked.

"No I don't think so lets get out of here bring that syringe." Lisa said. Claire grabbed the syringe and they ran for the exit. They took Wesker's car and drove off.

"Where do you want to go?" Claire asked.

"Take me some where safe." Lisa answered. Lisa doubled up and began to scream. Claire pulled over.

"Lisa do you want me to give you this?" Claire said showing her the syringe.

"Yes I don't care if it kills me just give it to me." She screamed. Claire jabbed it into her arm. Lisa slumped over and hit her head on the dash. Claire moved her to the back seat of her car and continued on to her house. She pulled up and stopped.

"Vivian get out here now." Claire called. Vivian came out followed by Chris.

"Oh my god Claire we were just about to come look for you." He said.

"Less chat more move get her into the house now." Chris carried Lisa into the house and put her on the couch. Leon stood back stunned.

"Claire didn't she die in Raccoon city." He asked.

"Yes Leon she did." Claire answered.

"Oh god she is burning up." Chris said. Rebecca came running into the room.

"Out the way let me have a look." She said. Chris pulled Claire to the side.

"What did he mean she already died." He asked.

"Wesker brought her back then cured her or at least that's what I think I injected her with." Claire said.

"You mean you have brought that infection into the house." Chris said angrily.

"Hey listen that woman saved my life if it hadn't been for her I would have given up the least I owe her is this." Claire said. Jill and Barry had come into the room with a basin of cold water and some cloths. Lisa began to cough up a black substance.

"Oh my god what the hell is that?" Jill exclaimed.

"I think it might be the virus leaving her body, here feel her temperature it is going down." Rebecca said. After half an hour of this Lisa opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey Claire baby there's a sight for sore eyes how are you?" she asked. Claire smiled and fell into her arms.

"I am so glad you are ok." Claire said.

"Yeah me too its not every day you get to come back from the dead." She said.

"We should get you to a hospital make sure everything is ok." Rebecca said.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." Lisa said.

"Come on lets go." Claire said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well everything looks fine so far your blood work won't be back until tomorrow." The doctor said.

"Thank you very much." Lisa said.

"Come on lets go home." Claire said. As they were driving home a thought came into Claire's head.

"Oh god what if Wesker comes looking for us." Claire said.

"He wont be very happy why do I get this feeling I am about to die again." Lisa said. Claire smiled.

"You know not many people get to say that." Claire said.

"That's true I suppose that makes me unique." She said. They arrived home. They went in to find everyone sitting in the living room.

"Claire there is something we should discuss." Chris said.

"This wouldn't happen to be about Wesker coming to get us would it?" Claire asked.

"Well yeah actually it is how did you know?" Chris asked.

"Lisa and I discussed it on the way here." Claire said.

"The thing is we were discussing it too and we have come to the realisation that you can't run forever." Jill said.

"We know this but if it will keep you guys safe that is exactly what we will have to do." Claire said.

"I will come with you a doctor is always a handy thing to have if you don't want to go to an obvious place like a hospital." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca that would mean you would have to leave everything behind are you willing to do that?" Claire asked.

"Yeah I am you guys are like family and to be honest you are all I have left so I want to help." She answered.

"Well we have to sort out money and everything else we will need and we will have to leave as soon as possible." Lisa said.

"The money thing is sorted for now all you have to do is find another car." Chris said.

"Well let's get to work." Claire said. The next day everything was set. Lisa's results came back normal. The car was packed and everything was ready to go.

"You be careful we will try to keep Wesker's attention as long as possible he won't be very happy that you took his subject." Chris said. Claire hugged him.

"God how did it come to this running from a mad man." Claire said.

"Because you just love getting into trouble." Chris said. Claire smiled. In the back of her mind part of her wanted to get caught. She had butterflies in her stomach. Everyone got in the car and drove off.

"Well I suppose we should think of this as a road trip." Lisa said. She turned to Rebecca and smiled.

"Hey I haven't introduced myself yet I am Lisa." She said. Rebecca smiled.

"I am Rebecca." She said.

"So captain where are we heading?" Lisa asked.

"Into the sunset." Claire answered.

"How long do you think Wesker will look for you?" Rebecca asked.

"Hopefully not to long maybe he will get bored and find something better to do with his time." Claire answered.

"Claire can we go to Raccoon city please?" Lisa asked.

"If that is what you want." Claire said.

"Yeah I just want to see it one last time." Lisa said.

"Lisa I want you to know here is nothing there but a creator." Claire said.

"I know but I want to see her again just so I can put it to rest." Lisa said.

"Ok honey to Raccoon city it is." Claire said. They came to the hill that overlooked Raccoon city and got out. Lisa stood at the edge.

"Oh my god there is nothing left." She said. After the bombing a large wall had been erected around the remains to stop people getting in or anything left alive getting out.

"How could they do this and get away with it." Lisa said.

"Umbrella covered it up." Claire said.

"my city died and I died too." Lisa said.

"Yeah but you are back now." Rebecca said.

"That makes no difference I feel like a different person the old me died in Raccoon city the new me was born in a lab." Lisa said.

"Lisa is there something you want to say." Claire asked.

"Yeah why did he bring me back?" Lisa asked.

"He was going to make me watch you die again but little did he realise he really had found a cure for the G virus." Claire said.

"Well that's all I wanted to know I guess we should go now." Lisa said. They all got back in the car and continued on their journey. They had been travelling for ages when Rebecca piped up from the back.

"Guys can we stop for something to eat I am starved."

"Yeah I am hungry to I need food." Lisa said.

"Ok then." Claire said. They drove along further till the found a truck stop. They went in to get something to eat.

"What do you want Rebecca?" Claire asked, browsing the menu.

"A burger and a can of Cola." She answered.

"And you Lisa?" Claire asked.

"I will have two hamburgers and two cans of cola." Lisa answered.

"Hey how come she is getting more?" Rebecca protested.

"Cause she hasn't eaten in months." Claire said.

"Yeah some of us have been dead." Lisa said.

"I hear that." A drunken man said from further down the bar. They all laughed. Claire ordered the meals and they went and sat down.

"Lisa you might not want to say that quite so loudly next time someone might hear that we don't want to." Claire said.

"Yeah I suppose you are right." Lisa said. The woman brought their meals. Lisa munched through her first burger then drank down an entire can of cola in one go before moving on to the next one. She finished and sat back in the seat.

"Man that was good." She said.

"Lisa we haven't even started yet." Claire said.

"Like I said I haven't eaten in months." Lisa said.

"Do you want anything else?" Claire asked.

"Well I could do with another burger." Lisa answered. Claire handed her the money.

"I had better phone home." Claire said. She went to the phone and dialled the number. Someone answered.

"Hey how's everything." She asked.

"Everything is fine Dear heart I just wish you would come home." Came the reply.

"You had better not have hurt Chris." She said.

"Come home and I wont have to." Wesker replied. Claire put the phone down and went back to the table.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked.

"We have to go home Wesker has Chris and is going to kill him if I don't return." Claire answered.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived back at the house to find all the lights were on and Wesker's car was sitting in front of the house.

"Claire are you sure you want to do this?" Lisa asked.

"Of course I do he has my brother." Claire answered. They all got out the car and walked into the house.

"Greetings Claire glad you could join us." Wesker said.

"Let him go Wesker what do you want?" Claire asked.

"Well I want what you have taken from me." Wesker said. Lisa grabbed a hold of Claire's arm.

"That is not fair I don't want to go back with you why didn't you leave me to die." Lisa said.

"I don't have time for this Claire hand her over or I will kill your other friend." Wesker said.

"You leave Vivian alone." Claire said. Wesker went into the other room and brought Vivian in.

"Claire help me." Vivian said. Wesker held a gun to her head.

"Your choice my dear." Wesker said.

"I won't do that they are both my friends so here's my deal you take me instead and leave them." Claire said.

"No way Claire I won't let you do that." Chris said.

"What and you would make me choose which one of my friends is to die no way I can't do that." Claire said.

"I will take that deal this should make things interesting." Wesker said. He threw Vivian into Chris's arms and grabbed Claire.

"Looks like your coming with me again." Wesker said.

"No I can't let this happen I have changed my mind you can take me." Lisa said.

"Now now women you don't have to throw yourselves at me ok fine I will take you as well." Wesker said. He dragged them both out to the car and put them in.

"Here's the deal Chris you try to save her and I will kill her." Wesker said.

"You wouldn't dare." Chris said.

"Try me." He got in the car and drove off.

"I don't believe this he has her again." Chris shouted. Jill placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry we will get her back." Jill said.

"Did you not hear what he said we try to save her and he will kill her?" Chris said.

"So I take it that means he has won?" Barry said.

"Barry don't say that he hasn't won has he." Rebecca asked.

"He has for now but if he thinks I will just lay back and take this he is much mistaken." Chris said angrily.

Claire and Lisa sat in the back of Wesker's car in silence. They had been driving for ages and Claire was beginning to get a really bad head ache. She leaned on Lisa's shoulder and went to sleep. Lisa leaned on her and did the same. They both woke up to find themselves in the middle of a forest.

"Oh great another forest." Claire said.

"Hey I happen to like forests they are very relaxing although in this circumstance I think my mind can be swayed." Lisa said. Wesker took them down stairs and put them into a cell. It had two beds and a TV and a small bathroom. It was almost identical to the one that Claire was kept in except this one was slightly bigger.

"I will leave you two lovely ladies to rest I have things to do don't go any where." Wesker said. He smiled and left the room.

"So what are we meant do now?" Lisa asked.

"Well I suggest TV that's all there is to do." Claire answered.

"I swear I wish I was still infected I could have killed him." Lisa said.

"Lisa don't say that you would have died again." Claire said.

"Claire I was already dead I had taken the long walk over the edge and fallen into oblivion yet I was brought back just so I could become some asshole's prisoner." Lisa said.

"Lisa he is not an asshole he saved my life in Raccoon city why would an asshole do that?" Claire answered.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you actually wanted to be here." Lisa said.

Claire remained quiet.

"I don't believe this you wanted us to get caught didn't you." Lisa said.

"Absolutely not do you really think after everything I have done for you I would want to hand you over." Claire said.

"You didn't want me to come did you; you wanted to be alone with him that's why you offered yourself." Lisa said.

"No Lisa I offered myself because I didn't want to have to choose between my two best friends." Claire answered. Lisa sat down on the bed.

"I am sorry Claire I didn't mean to accuse you like that its just I don't like the idea of being someone's prisoner." Lisa said.

"What and you think I do; you think I have nothing better to do than share a prison cell with you?" Claire asked. Lisa said nothing instead she burst out laughing. At first Claire didn't want to laugh then she too joined in.

"SO tell me how long have you known Vivian?" Lisa asked. Claire sat next to her on the bed.

"I have known her almost my entire life she has been there for me whenever I needed her." Claire answered.

"I had a friend like that once was there for me day or night it didn't matter." Lisa said.

"What happened to her?" Claire asked.

"She was one of the first to die in the zombie outbreak that's why when you found me I had given up without her life didn't seem worth living." Lisa said.

"Well I am glad I managed to sway you." Claire said.

"I am too you would have gotten on great with her she was like me dive into any situation dangerous or not although I always wonder if it was that attitude that got her killed." Lisa said.

"Well if it did you can be sure she went down fighting like you did." Claire said.

"Yeah too right I went down fighting that ugly piece of work wasn't going to get away with killing me." She said.

"Well it was destroyed in the end." Claire said. Lisa looked to the floor.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"It still sounds weird you know the whole going down with a fight I still can't believe I died." Lisa said.

"I suppose it will take some getting used to." Claire said.

"Yeah I suppose it will now how about some TV." Lisa suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Claire said. She put her arm around Lisa and switched the TV on.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is he I mean god he has been away for ages and I am starving?" Lisa said.

"I get the feeling he will come and go as he pleases safe in the knowledge that Chris won't want to risk a rescue." Claire said.

"What he would just leave us here to starve would he?" Lisa asked.

"No he has taken us for a reason but I am yet to figure out what it is." Claire answered.

"I think he is pissed that we managed to get away and the only way he knew how to catch us was to threaten your brother's life." Lisa said.

"Yeah I suppose you are right." Claire said.

"Nah you know I am right." Lisa said. They sat for a while watching TV when Wesker returned.

"Well hello ladies nice to see you are still here." He said.

"You really are a nasty piece of work you know that." Lisa said.

"I do as it happens people tell me that all the time." Wesker said.

"I mean what kind of coward would use someone's family member to lure them back." Lisa said. Wesker walked towards the cell and opened it. Claire moved further back while Lisa stood her ground. Wesker was standing within inches of Lisa.

"You should really learn to keep your mouth shut." Wesker said.

"Why what will you do kill me? Ha I have already been there and done that." Lisa said.

"What and you are not afraid of dieing again?" Wesker asked.

"Absolutely not it was scary the first time but not now I at least know what is going to happen." Lisa answered.

"And what would that be?" Wesker asked.

"Nothing, eternal darkness." Lisa answered.

"What and you would gladly go back to that?" Wesker continued.

"If it means getting away from you then yes." Lisa answered. Wesker smiled and left the cell.

"You would really leave me here alone?" Claire asked.

"No of course not but as long as we are not afraid there is nothing he can do." Lisa answered.

"I wish I could believe that." Claire said. She sat down on the bed and cried.

"Hey don't cry we will get out of this some how." Lisa said.

"If Chris tries to help us Wesker will kill us." Claire cried.

"Then we will just have to do it alone." Lisa said.

Chris sat quietly on his chair as people discussed things around him. Barry and Jill were trying o figure out where Wesker could be hiding and Rebecca was trying her hardest to find Leon.

"Guys we can't go rescue them you heard what Wesker said." Vivian said.

"Yeah we heard him doesn't mean we are not going to go in there and get them back any way." Chris said.

"Chris this is madness you would be risking both their lives by running in guns a blazing." Vivian said.

"Vivian I think from now on you should just stay quiet and let the professionals deal with this." Chris said. Vivian walked across to Chris and leaned over him.

"Listen you I love Claire very much she is like a sister to me so don't think you can just palm me off I want to help." Vivian said. Chris smiled and stroked Vivian's face.

"I know you do honey and I am really sorry for what I said." Chris said. Vivian smiled and fell down onto his lap and hugged him.

"I know you are worried about her I am too I just think you should be careful." Vivian said. Chris hugged her close.

"You are right I am not thinking clearly." Chris said. He helped Vivian up and looked across to see Jill shooting him an evil look. Chris had realised that a relationship with Jill would probably not be very wise after what had happened so he had decided to tell her how he felt and how a relationship between them would never work. Jill was understandably upset about this but said nothing more about it only occasionally giving Chris evil looks if he looked like he was getting close to someone. He looked across at Vivian who was staring out the window. He liked her but it was more the "I love you cause you are like a sister." Kind of love and he didn't know why Jill was so upset.

"I think we should find out where he has taken them first then plan from there." Jill said.

"I agree if we know what kind of terrain we are working with we might be able to get them out without endangering them." Chris said. Vivian disappeared out the room and brought back some mugs and a pot of coffee.

"I figured you might be needing this." She said, handing out the mugs.

"Thanks." Barry said taking a mug. As did Jill and Rebecca. Chris was the only one to refuse.

"Well I suppose we could ask people if they have seen a man fitting Wesker's description with two women." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca that could take ages." Jill said.

"I know but that is all we have right now." Rebecca said.

"Its true Jill all we can do is ask around there is no other way of knowing where they are." Barry said. Jill huffed and spread out a map and began looking over it.

"I am going for some air." Chris said. He had only been out two seconds when he was joined by Jill.

"Chris how do you know a relationship between us wouldn't work?" Jill asked.

"I don't know I just get the feeling that it would make things more difficult in the long run you know with us constantly trying to get rid of Wesker and Umbrella." Chris answered.

"Well make me a promise right now." Jill said.

"Ok tell me what it is then." Chris asked.

"That when all of this is over and done with you know umbrella gone and Wesker but a memory because I don't think we will ever get rid of him that we will get together." Jill said.

"You are willing to wait that long Jill it could take years." Chris said.

"Then I will wait years." Jill said. Chris smiled and hugged her.

"Ok then you have a deal Miss Valentine." Chris said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris and Jill had been outside for a while when Rebecca came out to see them.

"You guys hungry Barry is ordering pizza." She said.

"Yeah I am starved." Jill said. Chris got up and held out his hand.

"Need some help maam." He said. Jill smiled and took his hand.

"Why yes I do kind sir." She said. Rebecca rolled her eyes and went back indoors.

"Jill are you really willing to wait years for me?" Chris asked.

"Yes I am Chris." She answered.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Why not I love you Chris and for the first time in my life I have found someone worth fighting for so shut your trap and accept it you won't be getting rid of me any time soon." Jill answered. Chris smiled and hugged her. He loved her too but he thought it was too dangerous to act upon it. Now he knew she would wait for him he relaxed.

"We had better get indoors and see what they are up to." He said. Jill smiled and went indoors leaving Chris alone.

"Mum Dad if you are listening which you probably are I will get Claire back but if I fail please forgive me." He said. He walked back into the house and sat down.

"Ok here is the plan first thing tomorrow we go over all the notes and stuff that we have taken from all the Umbrella labs we have infiltrated to see if there are maps and stuff to where other labs or buildings may be." Chris said.

"Yeah and if that fails we start pounding the streets." Rebecca said with too much enthusiasm.

"I just hope we find something in all the documents we have." Barry said.

"Yeah I don't like the idea of marching around all day asking folk if they have seen a blonde mad man with two women wandering by." Vivian said.

"I don't either but I suppose if it comes to that we will have to." Jill said. Rebecca left the room and came back with four big boxes.

"Ok take one and pass them around." She said.

"Here Jill do you mind if I help you?" Vivian asked.

"No of course not." Jill answered. Vivian sat down beside her and took out a large file.

"So what am I looking for?" Vivian asked.

"Schematics of any other buildings that Umbrella own." Chris answered.

"Don't worry I will help you out if you don't know what you are looking at." Jill said.

"Thanks." Vivian said. Chris got up and went up the stairs to what used to be his parents room. It looked nothing like what it used to. Chris sat down on a chair and gazed into the night.

"Claire look at this a news report about Raccoon city." Lisa said excitedly.

"Raccoon city the town that once stood proud is to be re built. Many government officials think it is the best thing to do. Funding will come primarily from the government with help from the international company umbrella as many know it was umbrella's involvement that caused the destruction of the town in the first place. It is to be built exactly as it was before as many of the town's plans were salvaged and some were kept in offices elsewhere. It is to be built in honour of every man woman and child that died. Some officials are saying it will take years to rebuild and that a simple monument should be erected instead but the ex Mayor Michael Warren who escaped the city thinks it will be a brilliant idea." Lisa switched the TV off.

"Rebuild the city they are right that could take years." She said.

"I don't think it is a good idea I mean who would want to live there after what happened." Claire said.

"It is a sad state of affairs but by the time the rebuild is completed most people won't even remember what happened all they will know is that is dedicated to a bunch of people who died." Lisa said.

"I don't think anyone will forget what Umbrella has done they destroyed a whole city killing 100,000 people it will be remembered for a long time as a warning to make sure it never happens again." Claire said.

"I hope you are right." Lisa said.

"How are my two favourite people?" Wesker said strolling in the door a big grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Lisa asked.

"Am I not allowed to be happy Lisa?" Wesker asked.

"No you are not especially since we are trapped in here." Lisa answered. Wesker walked up to the cell and opened the door.

"You are free to leave." He said. Claire grabbed Lisa's arm as Wesker turned away.

"Lisa it is a trick he will kill you if you leave the cell." She said.

"We will never know unless we try." Lisa said.

"Lisa it is a bad idea I know what will happen as soon as you leave he will kill you." Claire said. Lisa walked over to the cell door and closed it. Wesker turned and smiled.

"Decided to stay have you?" he asked.

"Yeah we have its not so bad here." Claire answered.

"And because we know as soon as we step foot outside that door our lives will end." Lisa said.

"Oww and here was me thinking that you didn't fear death any more." Wesker said.

"I don't but I won't leave Claire alone here." Lisa said.

"How very considerate of you." Wesker said sarcastically.

"Well that's what friends do they look out for one another." Lisa said. Wesker walked up and opened the cell door. He took Claire and dragged her out.

"Lisa don't let go." Claire shouted as she held on tight to Lisa's hand.

"I can't hold on." Lisa said. Wesker hit her arm and she let go. He slammed the cell door in Lisa's face.

"I wish to borrow Miss Redfield for a moment." He said.

"Claire you will be fine." Lisa called. Claire turned to her tears in her eyes and said.

"I don't want to die."

"You wont honeys don't worry." Lisa said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are you taking me?" Claire asked as she was dragged along the corridor. They came to a door which Wesker knocked out the way.

"Wesker you are hurting me let me go." Claire shouted. Wesker closed the door and threw her into a chair.

"You really need to tell your friend to keep her mouth shut." Wesker said.

"Lisa is very talkative but then again you brought it on yourself you know bringing her back from the dead and all that." Claire said. Wesker walked across to the window and gazed out over the vast forest.

"Wesker what is wrong?" Claire asked. She had never seen Wesker like this before and she was a little scared by it. She got up from her chair and walked across to him.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"They are rebuilding Raccoon city." He answered.

"Why is that bothering you; you helped destroy it too." Claire said. Wesker turned to look at her.

"It is only bothering me because I believe there are still creatures alive in there that could cause the same mess all over again." He said.

"Nothing could have survived that bomb." Claire said.

"How foolish you really are Claire why do you think they built that wall?" he asked.

"I don't know to stop people walking over the graves of all those people?" Claire answered.

"Umbrella had that wall put up because they believed that something had survived. And as long as there is a wall nothing gets in or out as soon as the workmen go in." he stopped. The lights came on in Claire's head and she realised what Wesker was saying.

"They could let the creatures out causing another incident." She said.

"Or there may be nothing alive in there and they could replicate the city again." Wesker said. Claire had a bad feeling in her stomach. What was she to believe. Wesker had told her two stories and she didn't know what to believe. Could it be possible that things survived the blast? Then again if anything had sure as hell Wesker would have been in there cleaning up taking samples and he didn't look the type to get his perfectly manicured hands dirty.

"Wesker you are lying to me aren't you?" Claire asked. Wesker smiled again.

"Yes I am Claire I just wanted to see how long it would take for you to figure it out nothing survived; Umbrella had teams in there for weeks checking things over do you really think they want a disaster like Raccoon city to happen again. Covering it once was hard enough covering another they might as well kiss their licence to study medicines good bye." Wesker said.

"Why did you bring Lisa back?" Claire asked.

"I wanted to research the cure for the G virus and needed someone who had been infected by it to test on." Wesker answered.

"You could have taken that hulking great thing that attacked us." Claire said.

"Yeah but that wouldn't have hurt you as much as bringing your friend back just to kill her again." Wesker said. Claire went for him and was thrown to the floor.

"You really are a bastard you know that." Claire said. Wesker walked towards her and offered his hand.

"Get up Miss Redfield." He said. Claire backed away form him.

"Claire if I was going to hurt you I would have done so by now." He said. Claire took his hand and he pulled her up so fast she fell into his arms. For a moment she didn't move.

"How long do you plan to stand there?" Wesker asked. Claire was finding it hard to remove herself from him. It seemed every part of her body wanted to remain where it was.

"I can't let go." Claire said.

"What do you mean can't?" Wesker asked.

"I mean I don't want to." Claire said and held on tighter. Even after everything he had done part of really didn't want to let go. She also noticed that Wesker had made no move to move her either.

"Miss Redfield you have to let go." He said. He didn't sound angry but then again there was a hint of something in his voice that suggested he wasn't too happy about it either.

"I don't want to I want to stay here with you." Claire said. She may not have wanted to move but the other part of her was screaming at her to see sense. She was playing a dangerous game toying with Wesker's emotions if he had any to play with. He took hold of her hands and moved them.

"I will take you back to your cell now." He said. He threw her in without looking at her and left.

"What did you do to him?" Lisa asked.

"What do you mean what did I do to him he is the monster." Claire answered.

"Yeah I know that but something about him seems to have changed." Lisa said.

"Well I am testing a theory." Claire said.

"Is it the kind of theory that will get you killed if it fails?" Lisa asked.

"I hope not but then again it might." Claire answered.

"What are you planning?" Lisa asked.

"I want to know if there is still a piece of humanity left in him." Claire answered. Wesker stormed into the room and removed Claire from the cell. Lisa stood by horrified as her friend was beaten in front of her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MONSTER" Lisa shouted. After a while Wesker stopped and helped Claire up. He threw her into Lisa's arms.

"There is no humanity left in me try anything like that again and I will kill you." Wesker said. He left the room.

"Claire what did you do?" Lisa asked.

"I tried to make him love me." She answered before she passed out. Lisa took her into the bathroom and cleaned her up before putting her to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Claire woke up a few hours later. Lisa had fallen asleep next to her.

"Lisa wake up." She said. Lisa stirred and woke up.

"Oh Claire your awake I was really worried about you Wesker beat you good." Lisa said.

"Why did I think I could fool him?" Claire said.

"You seem to like the punishment." Lisa said. Claire looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah I suppose you are right I could never beat him yet I continue to try." Claire said.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with persistence but when it comes to a man like him its best just to give in." Lisa said.

"Its goes against my nature giving in." Claire said.

"Yeah I suppose but then again you won't have a nature left if you continue down this path." Lisa said.

"Yeah I suppose you are right." Claire said.

"Claire how do you feel about him?" Lisa asked purposely not using his name so she could say she was talking about someone else if she had too.

"I don't know I have mixed feelings about HIM part of me thinks he can be saved the other part thinks he is a murdering tyrant who needs to be wiped form the face of the earth." Claire answered.

"Those are two very opposite feelings Claire I think you love him at the same time you feel you cant because of who he is and what he has done am I right?" Lisa asked.

"I have never thought about it like that before." Claire said.

"Tell me why you like him first." Lisa asked.

"Well every time I was about to be eaten by another of Raccoons finest he was there to save me he didn't have to but he did even though I am the sister of his most hated enemy." Claire answered.

"So why do you hate him?" Lisa continued.

"He killed all of my brother's friends, he tried to kill my brother, he helped with the destruction of Racoon city and to top it all off he killed the love of my life." Claire answered.

"Oh Claire I am sorry." Lisa said.

"Its ok I suppose you think I am strange liking the man who killed my future husband." Claire said.

"You were going to marry him who was he?" Lisa asked.

"One of my brothers team mates he was a member of the STARS Bravo team." Claire answered.

"I do think you are strange liking the man who killed you future husband but sometimes that's the way it happens I suppose you cant decide who you fall in love with your heart decides for you of course your heart has pulled a fast one and has chosen the enemy." Lisa said. Claire got up and went through to the kitchen. She got herself a glass of water. She came back through and sat on the bed next to Lisa.

"Am I a bad person?" Claire asked.

"No you're just a confused young woman." Lisa said. Claire put her glass down and hugged Lisa.

"I am so glad you are here with me, I am so glad you are alive." Claire said.

"Not a problem honey I would spend time in any jail cell with you." Lisa said. They both started laughing.

"Let's put the TV on." Lisa said. They sat and flicked through the channels. They had been sitting for ages when Claire noticed Lisa was sleeping. She moved out from underneath her and put the covers over her. Claire out the TV off and sat on her own bed. Wesker arrived moments later.

"Hello Miss Redfield how are you this evening?" he asked.

"Fine." She answered. Wesker pulled a chair over and sat at the bars of the cell. Claire moved as far away as she could.

"I am not going to hurt you Miss Redfield." He said.

"Yeah right you said that last time and I ended up unconscious I hope you don't mind if I just stay over here away from you." Claire said. Wesker smiled and readjusted his glasses.

"That is fine by me I am not bothered, Miss Stanton asleep is she?" he asked.

"Yeah she is she didn't want to have to speak to you." Claire said.

"Pity I do so enjoy listening to her wonderful voice." Wesker said the sarcasm evident.

"Wesker please let us go or at least let Lisa go she doesn't deserve this." Claire said.

"What and you do?" Wesker asked.

"Of course not you just enjoy making people suffer." Claire answered.

"Miss Redfield I don't enjoy making people suffer to make someone suffer takes time and patience two things I don't have but for your ever so caring brother I have made the time." Wesker said.

"You really are just a sad lonely little man aren't you taking hostages because if people could chose they wouldn't come within 100 miles of you." Claire said.

"Oh Claire you have cut me so deep." Wesker said smiling. Claire walked across to the bars and sat down in front of him.

"I thought you didn't want to be within 100 miles of me?" Wesker asked.

"I don't but since I have no other choice I might as well talk to you." Claire said.

"Well I suppose I can start I saw you on the security monitor talking about me care to elaborate?" Wesker asked. Claire got up and walked to her bed.

"I don't want to talk any more." She said. she got into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"I see you want to talk but as soon as the truth rears its ugly head you don't want to hear it." Wesker said.

"I was just talking it wasn't as if I meant it." Claire said.

"what you didn't really love Joseph then." Wesker said.

"Don't you talk about him he was the sweetest most loving man I have ever met and you killed him." Claire shouted.

"Then explain to me why you have feelings for me then Miss Redfield?" he asked.

"I…" she stopped. The words just didn't seem to want to come out.

"You what?" Wesker asked.

"I don't like you at all you make me sick to my stomach you are an evil man who doesn't deserve to love or be loved." Claire shouted. She heard the squeak of the chair as Wesker moved it back to the table.

"I believe you." He said before leaving. Claire curled up in a ball and cried softly to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

"Chris come here I think we have something." Rebecca called. Chris came down the stairs followed by Jill. Barry was yet to arrive but they decided to start without him.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Looks like Wesker may well have made a mistake." Rebecca answered smiling.

"Well what is it then?" Jill asked impatiently.

"Well I decided to check out some far out gas stations you know just in case he had decided to use any of them and what would you know he did." Rebecca answered.

"Rebecca quit with the suspense just tell me." Chris said.

"Well I took a copy of the security tapes; I guess out there they don't know my badge is invalid you know with Raccoon city not existing anymore but any ways the guy gave me them and I checked and there he was with Claire and Lisa asleep in the back or at least I think that is what they were doing." Rebecca said. Chris walked up to her and hugged her.

"Good job Becky." He said. Rebecca swelled visibly with pride.

"So what do we do now?" Jill asked.

"We be very careful." A voice said from the door. They all turned to see Barry had arrived.

"Thanks for waiting for me guys." He said.

"Sorry Barry I just had to know." Chris said.

"Hey it's cool so what is the plan then Chris?" Barry asked.

"Well the gas station is here." Chris said pointing to a map.

"So we just figure out where it goes and how many cut off there are." Rebecca said.

"Easy there Becky this could take ages plus this could be a red herring he might have turned on the road a mile up and came back the same way." Jill said. A smile spread across Rebecca's face.

"Nope the security camera is pointed towards the road his car never came back that way." She said.

"That's not to say he didn't turn of another road and come back." Jill said.

"Hey come on Jill it's a start." Chris said.

"Yeah I know but I don't want you to get your hopes up just in case." Jill said.

"Hey guys tell me what all the umbrella bases we have been to have in common." Barry said.

"We don't have time for this." Chris said impatiently.

"Yes we do Redfield now tell me." Barry said.

"Well they are all in isolated areas." Rebecca answered.

"Good girl Becky anything else?" Barry asked.

"They like there self destruct systems every damn building they own must have one." Jill said.

"That's good too come on students think hard." Barry said.

"A few of them have been in densely forested areas you know like the Spencer estate." Chris said.

'And what do we see on the map." Barry said. They all looked at it and smiled.

"Well I'll be damned look at that." Jill said.

"Yeah only the biggest area of forest for hundreds of miles around." Chris said.

"Yeah and no information as to what is there." Rebecca said.

"So I guess we are all thinking the same." Barry said.

"Yeah well Wesker obviously thought that one we wouldn't find him and two if we did we wouldn't try a rescue." Chris said.

"Well it looks like he was wrong on both counts." Jill said.

"Well we had better get planning." Jill said. She looked across at Chris who winked back.

"Hey guys what's happening?" Vivian asked as she came in the door.

"We think we may have found where Claire is." Rebecca answered.

"Hey Lisa is there too you know." Vivian said.

"Yeah we know that." Jill said.

"So what are you planning to do?" Vivian asked.

"That's what we were about to discuss." Chris answered.

"Right as we know you can hide many things in a forest." Barry said.

"Yeah like a mansion." Rebecca said.

"that is true but I think a mansion is too obvious I think it will be something smaller Wesker cant risk someone seeing it from the sky and maybe coming down for a look." Chris said.

"Yeah so do you think we may be looking for something that may be camouflaged?" Jill asked.

"Wont it have a car sitting outside it?" Vivian asked.

"I don't think so there will be a garage where ever he is." Rebecca said.

"Sorry I have just realised how stupid that sounded." Vivian said.

"Its fine for all we know his car might be sitting out the front but it is highly unlikely." Jill said.

"What about sensors and stuff wont he have that?" Vivian asked.

"That is a good point we have no way of knowing if he will see us coming or not." Barry said.

"We just have to hope that were ever he is it's the bronze estate without all the goodies." Jill said. Rebecca laughed when she realised what Jill had just said.

"Good one Jill." Rebecca said.

"Hey any of you guys hungry I could order something?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah sure pizza all round I think." Jill said looking to her colleagues who were all nodding in approval. Vivian got up and left the room.

"Hey I need to speak to Vivian I will be back in a sec." Chris said. Vivian had just finished on the phone.

"Pizza will be about an hour." Vivian said.

"I need a word with you." Chris said. They went out to the back garden.

"What is it?" Vivian asked.

"Vivian I know you like me." Chris said. Vivian remained silent for a moment.

"I do as it happens." Vivian said.

"How long?" Chris asked. Vivian laughed a little.

"Since forever ever since I came home with Claire for the first time and saw you." Vivian answered.

"How could you have liked me back then you were a small child." Chris said.

"Yeah I know but anytime I played a game I was married to you." Vivian said.

"Listen Vivian you are like a little sister to me." Chris said.

"Is that you way of telling me that there is something going on between you and Jill?" Vivian asked.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I am very observant you Redfield's are both the same transparent as glass when it comes to love I can see it in your eyes." Vivian said.

"So you're not mad?" Chris asked.

"A little but hey having a brother like you is very cool." Vivian said.

"You and Claire are the two most important people in my life I can't thank you enough for everything you did for her." Chris said.

"Hey what are friends for." Vivian said.

"That's wrong Vivian you are family." Chris said. Vivian smiled and hugged him.

"Come on we had better get back in and help the cause." Vivian said. Chris smiled and they both went back in.


	10. Chapter 10

Lisa had been moved to another cell. Claire sat alone in the corner of her cell wondering what to do. Since her little chat with Wesker things hadn't changed much except of course Lisa being moved elsewhere. Claire refused to elaborate on what she had said which had caused Wesker to take matters into his own hands and punish her until she did finally speak up. Lisa didn't know why she was being moved so Claire didn't tell her. Wesker arrived sometime later and sat own in front of the cell.

"Do you want to tell me what you were talking about or shall I just sit here and watch you until you do?" He asked.

"Wesker I wasn't talking about you it was someone else." Claire answered. Wesker smiled and leaned back on the seat.

"I believe you are lying to me Miss Redfield." He said.

"Believe what you like if it makes you feel better." Claire said.

"Why can't you just say who it was?" Wesker said.

"Because it hurts when I talk about Joseph." She said.

"I didn't know Joseph was a murdering Tyrant who deserves to be wiped from the face of the planet." Wesker said.

"Ok I wasn't talking about Joseph." Claire said.

"I figured that one out already." Wesker said.

"You beat me into unconsciousness what makes you think I want to sit here and chat with you?" Claire asked.

"Because you already have been you must be afraid I am going to ask something that you may find uncomfortable." Wesker answered.

"Wesker sitting here with you is uncomfortable by the way where is Lisa?" Claire asked.

"She is in a cell down the hall." Wesker answered. Claire relaxed a bit at least her friend was ok. She was also beginning to get worried about where the conversation was going. Wesker seemed to know when she was lying.

"What's the matter Miss Redfield something on your mind?" Wesker asked.

"Yes there is as it happens I want to go home." Claire answered.

"Well I can't let you every day you are here cuts your loving brother even deeper." Wesker said. Claire got up and went through the kitchen. She heard the cell door open and close and Wesker came into view.

"Your not running from me are you?" he asked.

"How could I you would always find me." Claire said.

"That is very true." Wesker said. Claire went across to the tiny window and had a look out. Nothing but trees in all directions. Wesker walked up behind her and slipped his hand around her waist. Claire froze to the spot not knowing what to do next.

"You know I was very reluctant to let you go back on Rockfort." He said. He was so close he was breathing in her ear. This time she didn't stop herself she simply leaned into him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Now Claire please you can't honestly stand there and tell me you don't know why." He said.

"Wesker I don't want to begin to understand what is going on in your head for fear of what it would do to me." Claire said.

"Claire why do you fear me so much?" he asked. Claire moved away from him and turned to look at him.

"You can't be serious after everything you have done you have the nerve to ask me that." Claire said angrily.

"Claire please I haven't done anything that would warrant this type of reaction." He said.

"Are you kidding you have murdered people in cold blood, you helped to destroy Raccoon city and to top it all off I have since discovered you killed your best friend because he wouldn't play ball with Umbrella." Claire said. Wesker grinned.

"My you have been doing your homework haven't you." He said.

"Not really I happened to find some information that Annette had left behind saying she suspected you of trying to get the G virus." Claire said.

"Well I suppose there is no point in lying yes I did try to get the virus but I was too late another team lead by HUNK got there first." He said.

"I can't believe you think anyone would love you after everything you have done." Claire said.

"Strange that because you do." Wesker said. He turned and left before Claire could answer. Moments later Lisa was returned to the cell. Lisa jumped into her arms.

"Man am I glad to be back here that other cell was tiny not nearly as nice as this lovely abode." She said.

"I am glad you are back to I was beginning to get bored being here alone." Claire said.

"By the way Wesker looks really pissed of what happened?" Lisa asked.

"He wanted me to admit I love him but I didn't." Claire answered.

"Well that's a lie in itself because you do." Lisa said.

"Part of it is a lie I mean I do but Joseph will always be in my heart." Claire said.

"Of course he will honey but in the end Wesker is here and he isn't." Lisa said.

"I can't believe you just said that Joseph isn't here because of Wesker." Claire said.

"Sorry I didn't mean it to come out like that." Lisa said.

"Its ok I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Claire said.

"Of course not you are my best friend I would never." She stopped speaking.

"Lisa are you ok?" Claire asked. Lisa stood staring at the wall. She then collapsed.

"LISA WAKE UP." Claire screamed.

"WESKER GET IN HERE NOW." Claire shouted. But Wesker didn't come. Claire began to shake Lisa.

"Hey come on Lisa get up don't do this to me." Claire said. Lisa's face began to change colour. Claire stood back as she realised what was happening.

"Oh my god no Lisa not you." She cried. Lisa's eyes opened but there was nothing there. Lisa was dead and now all that remained was a monster. Claire screamed and ran into the kitchen; slamming the door behind her. She jammed a seat up against the door.

"LISA NO." she cried as Lisa began to thump softly on the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chris had decided to go for a long walk on his own. Everyone was still in the house thinking of ways to get into the base without Wesker knowing. They all knew it was impossible but no one said anything. He arrived at the cemetery and went to his parent's grave.

"Hey mum hey dad I guess you already know the predicament I am in at the moment." He said. He placed some flowers on each of the graves.

"Claire has been taken by a monster who said he would kill her if I tried to save her and to be honest I don't know what I am going to do." He said.

"Be strong." A woman said behind him. Chris turned to see a young woman standing behind him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I just heard what you said." she said.

"Hi I am Chris Redfield." He said.

"I'm Amelia Valentine." She said.

"That's a really nice name." Chris said.

"So why are you here?" she asked.

"I am here to see my parents I just wish they were here right now I could so use there help right now." He said.

"I get the feeling you are not really a strong person that you need others around you to feel safe and strong." Amelia said.

"Yeah I suppose you are right although I can be strong when I need to be it's just the situation is making it hard." He said.

"As long as you have friends around you who are willing to fight along side you will solve the problem no bother." Amelia said. Chris smiled and noticed one of the flowers had fallen over. He picked up and looked to find the Amelia had vanished. He looked around the cemetery and couldn't see her any where.

"I wonder where she went?" he thought to himself. He said good bye to his parents and went home.

"Hey Where did you go?" Jill asked.

"I went to see my parents." He said. Jill looked at him more closely.

"What's bothering you except the sister situation?" she asked.

"I met this young girl at the cemetery." He said.

"Who was she?" Jill asked.

"She said her name was Amelia Valentine." Chris answered.

"Wow that's strange my sister was called Amelia." Jill said. Chris just looked at her.

"Yeah but your sister died years ago." Chris said.

"Yeah she did man that is strange." Jill said.

"Well you know I have to admit I feel better for talking to her I feel ready to face Wesker and put a bullet between his eyes and then run because I know that won't kill him." He answered.

"Well come on then we think we may have found a way to get in without being detected." Jill said.

"Well come on don't keep me in suspense tell me." Chris said.

"Well come in to the command centre then." Jill said. Chris and Jill entered the make shift command centre that used to be the living room.

"Hey Chris just in time." Barry said.

"So what is the plan then?" Chris asked.

"Well we were thinking EMP." Rebecca said.

"EMP are you serious do you know how long that would ake to set up plus we would probably destroy everything else around us including our equipment." Chris said.

"That is actually a lie if all of our equipment is switched off an EMP wont affect it because there is no current running through it." Rebecca said.

"Ok so where do we get a bust Wesker's base wide open tool I have never saw any in the shop?" Chris asked.

"Well we have to build one." Barry said.

"How do you do that?" Chris asked.

"Well you borrow and I use that term very loosely some technology from the labs we have been too." Rebecca said.

"You mean you have stolen umbrella equipment?" Chris asked.

"Yes we have." Barry said.

"I never thought to bring any of that stuff back." Chris said.

"We know that's why we did plus we have the plans here on how to build one you see umbrella was very fond of its EMP's they came in very handy when it came to disabling enemies." Rebecca said.

"Now its going to disable them that's excellent." Chris said.

"There is a flaw with the plan though." Barry said. Chris sighed and sat down.

"Isn't there always." He said.

"Yeah as soon as we switch it on the power blacks out in the base what happens next?" Barry asked.

"Wesker knows something is up and kills Claire and Lisa." Chris said.

"Or there is an alternative." Barry said again.

"How can there be." Chris said.

"He might just think there has been a power outage and go and check which gives us enough time to sneak in get the girls and sneak out." Barry said.

"I have to admit that even I find that highly unlikely Wesker is a smart man he wont simply go check the fuse box he will want to know what caused it." Rebecca said.

"Well we will have to try I know it is a major risk and two lives are at stake but I can't just let Wesker keep Claire." Chris said.

"I am sure she will understand why you came in fact she is probably waiting for you to come get her." Jill said. They heard the door open and Vivian appeared.

"What have you done to my living room." she said.

"We needed a command base sorry Vivian." Chris said.

"Its ok I suppose I guess this is your house after all." Vivian said.

"We may have found a way to save Claire." Chris said.

"Wow tell me." Vivian said.

"Well there are a few things but the main thing is this." Chris said holding up the schematics.

"And what are they?" Vivian asked.

"How to build an EMP bomb 101." Chris said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Claire remained in the kitchen while the zombie who used to be Lisa moaned and hit the door.

"Lisa I am so sorry." Claire cried as if the zombie was listening. The thumping seemed to stop. Claire was too afraid to move. She was totally defenceless against the zombie as she had nothing to use as a weapon. She looked up and remembered where she was the kitchen. She pulled one of the doors of its hinges and broke it into bits making herself a make shift stake.

"It will have to do." She thought. She went to the door and removed the chair.

"Please forgive me Lisa." She said. She threw the door open and to her total surprise she speared Wesker right through the heart. He looked down somewhat shocked at this and fell to the floor.

"He isn't dead he can't be nothing kills him." She thought and she was right Wesker began to move again. Claire didn't wait to see how she was she ran from the room and out the cell. She ran down the long corridor to the door she and Lisa had come through. A sudden wave of grief hit her and she fell over. She got up and continued out the door. Wesker's car was no where to be seen; she would just have to run. She started running through the forest her mind continuing to reply Lisa's last moments as a human. Then another thought began to flow through her mind. Would Wesker just leave her to live her life in peace or would he just come and get her again. She didn't let that concern her instead she just shut that thought down and continued to run. All and all she was starting to hate the sight of the forest. She kept running until she found a road. There was a car coming along and she waved for it to stop. The car came to a stop and Claire was relieved to see it was the police.

"Hey little lady what are you doing out here?" the man asked.

"Running from a monster can you take me home please." She asked.

"Sure thing get in." the man said. She got in and the car pulled away. Through most of the journey her eyes were fixed on the forest for fear of Wesker appearing and killing the police officer and taking her back. But it never came and Claire arrived home safely. She walked in the door and smiled. She could here everyone arguing in the living room.

"Hey you guys what are you up to?" she asked casually sitting down on the couch. Everyone sat speechless for a moment then Chris dropped what he was holding and lifted Claire up and hugged her.

"Oh my god how did you get away from Wesker?" he asked.

"I speared him through the heart." she answered.

"And did it work?" Barry asked.

"No it didn't but I managed to get away so that's a good thing right." Claire answered.

"Where's Lisa?" Vivian asked.

"Lisa turned into a zombie I guess whatever Wesker used to make the antidote ran out and she just changed." Claire answered.

"Hey did you hear the news Raccoon city is to rise from the ashes." Vivian said.

"Yeah I know I heard." Claire said.

"Well I think the time has come for us to up sticks and find a new base of Command." Jill said. Claire sighed and sat back down.

"You mean leave this house don't you." Claire asked.

"I am sorry honey but it is just too easy for Wesker to find us here." Jill said.

"I suppose so." Claire said.

"You could come to Canada with me." Barry said.

"That's a good idea he wont think to look there will he?" Vivian asked.

"No idea he might he might not." Claire said. That night everyone began [packing what little belongings they had. Vivian had decided it would be best if she went to her parent's house in England. So Chris arranged for her to get a flight there that night. Claire hugged her friend for what was probably the last time.

"Vivian I am going to miss you so much." Claire said.

"Hey don't worry once you sort that Wesker guy you can come visit ok." She said. They both began to cry.

"I love you so much sis." Claire said.

"I love you too sis." Vivian said. Vivian boarded the plane and it took off into the night. Chris put his arm around Claire who fell against him and cried.

"Wesker has cost me my both my friends I will make him pay for this." Claire said. They packed their things into the car and set off for the airport.

"My friend in departures has got us tickets for the first flight to Canada says its first class and everything." Chris said.

"Listen you guys I know this may sound harsh but I can't have you staying at my house I don't want to endanger my family." Barry said.

"Hey its cool man we can find a place of our own." Chris said. They arrived at the airport and checked in. Claire sat and gazed out the window. She thought that Wesker would be the last thing on her mind but it seemed that was all she could think about. Him standing there looking shocked with a stake in his heart.

"Claire come on time to go." Chris said. They got on the plane. Claire watched as the ground got further and further away. She sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"Claire are you ok?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah I am just a little tired that's all." She answered.

"I am so sorry about Lisa." Rebecca said.

"Its ok." Claire said.

"That reminds me I forgot to mention this but we couldn't find Leon he seems to have disappeared." Rebecca said.

"I hope he is ok." Claire said.

"I am sure he is fine." Rebecca said. Claire smiled and went to sleep.

"_Claire honey I'm home." _

"_Albert honey you are home I hope your hungry I made your favourite for tea."_

"_I missed you so much I know I say this all the time but you know I love you right."_

"_Oh sweetie I know you do and I love you too that is why I married you silly."_

"_I thought you married me for my dashing good looks."_

"_Well there is that too." Claire smiled and went into the kitchen followed by Wesker._

"_Hmm something smells good."_

"_I told you I made your favourite." She smiled sweetly and pulled a heart out of the oven._

Claire woke up with a jolt.

"Claire we are nearly there." Chris said. Claire began to shake. Chris put his arms around her.

"Are you ok sis?" he asked.

"Yeah I just had a bad dream." She answered. She couldn't stop shaking. Chris looked at her rather worriedly.

"Claire are you sure you are ok?" he asked.

"Yeah Chris I am fine just a bad dream." She answered. Chris went back to his seat as they prepared for landing.


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived at the airport and got their things.

"Where are we going to stay?" Rebecca asked.

"Well we can go to a hotel until we find somewhere." Chris answered.

"I take it you and Jill will be sharing a room?" Claire asked.

"Yes of course." Jill answered smiling.

"Well Becky looks like we will be sharing a room." Claire said.

"You don't sound too happy about that." Becky said.

"Who says I wouldn't mind sharing a room with you unless you snore." Claire said.

"I don't know if I do or not so you will have to tell me in the morning." Rebecca said. They went to a hotel and were lucky enough to get to rooms. Claire and Rebecca went to their room.

"I want the bed closest to the window." Rebecca said.

"You have what ever bed you want I don't mind I just need to lie down." Claire said. She lay down on the bed.

"Claire are you ok?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah I am fine I am just worried about how long we are going to have to run." Claire answered.

"We will stop him we have to we need our lives back." Rebecca said. There was a knock at the door. Claire was up off the bed in an instant.

"Rebecca hide." She said.

"No way we face it together." Rebecca said. Claire crept towards the door.

"Claire are you coming for something to eat." Chris said. Claire and Rebecca almost fainted with relief. For a second they thought they had been found. Claire opened the door.

"Yeah sure thing I am starved." Claire answered. They went down to the restaurant and sat down.

"Chris will we ever get to go back home or is this our lives now running from a mad man?" Claire asked. Everyone looked at Claire.

"I don't know Claire for all I know this could be our lives." Chris answered. Claire sighed and lowered her head.

"I don't feel hungry now I am going back upstairs." Claire said. She left the table and went back to her room. She lay down on the bed and cried. Within a few minutes she had fallen asleep.

"_My my that was a good meal dear." _

"_I am glad you enjoyed it."_

"_I have a surprise for you my dear."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Oh I can't tell you that would ruin the surprise." _

"_I don't like surprises just tell me."_

"_Ok I will go and get it." Wesker left to get the surprise. Claire sat down and waited for him to return._

"_Here it is my dear." He placed it on the table._

"_Oh I can't wait to see what it is." She opened it to reveal Chris's head on a silver platter._

Claire woke up and screamed so loud everyone on her floor heard. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. She looked up to see Wesker behind her.

"I said I would always find you did I not." He said. Claire whipped around to see he wasn't there. She ran back down to the restaurant to find Chris, Jill and Rebecca finishing their meals.

"Claire what's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Wesker…he...he." she had to stop. Chris guided her to a chair.

"Catch your breath honey what's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Wesker he knows where we are." Claire answered. Chris stared at her; eyes wide with disbelief.

"How can he." He said.

"I don't know but he said he would always find me." Claire said. They all went back to Claire's room. Chris helped her to the bed.

"Ok what's going on?" Chris asked.

"Chris I had a dream I was with Wesker and the meal I served him was a heart. I just had another dream where he gave me a surprise that was your head on a silver platter I went to the bathroom to wash my face and I swear Chris he was there I mean I could smell him, feel the heat off him see those eyes oh my god Chris what's happening to me." Claire said.

"So where is he now if he was here I am sure if he was we would all be dead by now don't you?" Jill said.

"I don't know." Claire said.

Claire we will be right next door ok I need to have a word with Jill and Rebecca." Chris said.

"You think I am going crazy don't you." Claire shouted.

"No honey we don't we are just worried about you that's all." Jill answered.

"Well I agree with you this is ridiculous he doesn't know where we are how could he." Claire said. Chris sat down next to his sister.

"Come on lets go for a walk." Chris suggested. They all went for a walk. Jill and Rebecca walked a little bit ahead so Chris and Claire could talk.

"Claire you said that Lisa turned into a zombie I thought you said we cured her." Chris said.

"It must have been temporary oh god Chris it was terrible she just stood there slowly dieing before my eyes and I have already seen that once I really didn't need to see it again." Claire said. Chris put his arm around her.

"I hate to say this but it may come down to who will go down with the ship." Chris said.

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked.

"Claire I think to kill Wesker one of us will have to die as well." He answered. Claire stared at him in wide eyed horror and disbelief.

"If you even finish that sentence I swear Chris Redfield I will kill you myself." Claire said angrily.

"Claire I have to do this it is the only way to keep you safe." Chris said.

"What killing yourself and what happens if that doesn't work I will still be in danger and minus a brother." Claire said.

"If there was any other way." Chris said.

"Don't give me that if there was any other way I would but I can't speech you are not doing it and that's that we will defeat him without killing one of our own understand?" Claire said.

"Perfectly looks like we go to plan B I have to admit I didn't really like plan A very much." Chris said.

"Good cause I didn't like it either." Claire said. They hurried on ahead to catch up with Rebecca and Jill.


	14. Chapter 14

Claire lay awake staring at the ceiling. She was afraid to go to sleep for fear of dreaming about him again. Rebecca rolled over and saw she was still awake.

"Claire I have something that may help you sleep if you want some." Rebecca said sleepily.

"Thanks Becky but I think I will pass." Claire said.

"You are worried about HIM aren't you?" Becky asked. Claire sat up and switched the light on. Becky shielded her eyes then sat up too.

"Little warning next time." She said.

"Sorry." Claire said.

"So what's wrong?" Becky asked.

"Every time I close my eyes he is there we are like a married couple all lovey dovey and I don't understand why I mean I hate him." Claire said.

""Maybe your dreams are trying to give him a human face you know to make like he is easy to defeat or something sorry I studied chemistry and biology I wasn't really interested in psychology." Rebecca said. Claire smiled.

"You are doing a pretty good job; you may be right maybe it's my brains way of saying there may be a way to defeat him." Claire said.

"Are you sure you don't want something to help you sleep?" Becky asked.

"Yeah I am sure just you get some sleep I will be fine." Claire said. Becky rolled over and went back to sleep. Claire continued to stare at the ceiling. She got up and had a look out the window. The city was still on the go; people moving back and forward cars driving past the trams rolling along the lines. She went back to her bed and lay down; and within a few minutes she was sleeping.

"_That was a nice surprise honey where should I put it?" Claire asked._

"_Any where you want to I don't mind." Wesker answered. She placed it on the table._

"_Its makes a nice centre piece; was it difficult to obtain?" Claire asked._

"_Well he struggled a little but I made short work of him." Wesker answered._

"_Glad to here it I don't want to think of you putting yourself in danger for me." Claire said._

"_What a silly thing to say my dear I would die for you." Wesker answered._

Claire woke up the next morning feeling slightly better. She turned around to see Becky was no where in sight. There was a note lying on the bed. She looked at in and almost screamed. She went next door to Chris and Jill's room.

"Ah miss Redfield glad you could join us." Wesker said. Claire closed the door and moved further into the room. Becky was unconscious on the bed. Jill and Chris were each tied to a chair.

"What do you want?" Claire asked.

"Well you did stab me I thought I would return the favour." He answered.

"Leave my brother and friends alone." Claire said.

"You don't tell me what to do Miss Redfield." Wesker said. Claire walked towards him and used all her strength to push him through the window. He fell through but managed to grab the ledge. She released Jill and Chris then went to the window.

"People will think you are trying to kill me." Wesker said.

"They might but they wont think that when you land and survive." Claire said.

"What makes you think I will?" Wesker asked.

"Because you just wont die no matter how we try you just keep coming back." Claire said. Wesker smiled and looked down.

"My it is a long way down isn't it." He said.

"You'll live." Claire said.

"I know and when I come back this time I will kill all of you." He said.

"Oh Wesker you say that every time and yet we are still alive you had your chance to kill me and you didn't." Claire said.

"Claire come on lets get out of here." Chris shouted. Claire looked at Wesker one last time and ran. They all got dressed as fast as they could and ran down stairs. Wesker was waiting at the reception for them.

"Hello again." He said. They all drew their guns.

"Everyone get out now this man is extremely dangerous." Chris shouted. Everyone began to run out the exits. Most of them had seen him fall from the top floor and live. Wesker stood and watched as everyone ran out the building.

"This is getting tire some." He said.

"Well leave then no one is making you stay here." Jill said.

"Well that is true but I have one more thing to do before I leave." He said. He pulled out his gun.

"I am going to get rid of something that has been bothering me for some time now." He said. Chris waited for the bullet to hit and was surprised when it didn't. He then heard Becky scream and thought she had been shot. He was wrong. Wesker was gone and Claire was lying on the ground bleeding badly. Chris went to her in a flash. Becky got up and phoned and ambulance.

"Claire hang in there ok we are getting help." Chris said. Becky came back and did the best she could to stop the bleeding. Claire felt like she was slipping into a cold bath.

"Claire come on don't you die please you are all I have left." Chris pleaded. His pleas went UN heard. Claire closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

"Claire no." Chris screamed shaking his sister. Rebecca moved him out the way and tried to resuscitate her. The paramedics came but it was too late. Claire Redfield was pronounced dead at the scene. The went out and came back with a body bag. Chris went with her to the hospital. Jill and Rebecca followed in a taxi. Chris watched as the paramedics wheeled his sister into the hospital. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Jill and Rebecca arrived moments later. Chris was told that he would get the body back as soon as possible. They wanted to remove the bullet and check it with their database. Chris fell to the floor and sobbed. Jill knelt down beside him and hugged him.


	15. THE END

Chris got his sisters body back and they returned home. When he told Vivian what had happened she fell into her seat and cried. Jill and Rebecca started organising the funeral. They had managed to contact Leon who said he would be there as soon as possible. Barry said he would also be there. Many of Claire's friends from UNI had heard about what had happened and said they would be at the funeral. Even her old boss said he would come. The day of the funeral arrived. Chris was sitting in Claire's room. He had never felt more alone. He was the last of his family they were all gone now apart from him. Vivian came in and sat down next to him. Chris put his arm around her and she started to cry. He realised the Vivian had lost a sister too. They had known each other for years.

"Come on Vivian be strong we can do this." Chris said.

"I know I just can't believe this is happening." She said.

"I know neither can I." Chris said. Jill came to the door.

"Chris the car is here." She said.

"Thanks Jill we will be down in a minute." Chris said. He got up and wiped his face.

"Come on sis we have a funeral to attend." He said holding out his hand. Vivian took it and he helped her up. They went downstairs and got in the car. When they arrived at the church, they were surprised by what they saw. The church was packed and yet more people were turning up and waiting outside. It seemed Claire was very popular. Chris got out the car and smiled. He was happy that so many people had shown up. The funeral went by rather quickly. Everyone was leaving to go back to Chris's place. Chris and Vivian stood at the graveside. Jill and Rebecca stood behind them.

"I can't believe she is gone Chris." Vivian said.

"I know." Chris said.

"Why would someone do this?" Vivian asked.

"Because some people are just pure evil." Chris said.

"I guess we should be getting back." Vivian said. She turned and walked away with Rebecca. Jill walked up to Chris.

"Chris come on it s time to go." She said.

"Wesker will pay for this Jill I swear it on Claire's grave I will get him." He said.

"I am with you 100% you know that." Jill said.

"Thank you Jill." He said. He turned to look at her.

"This funeral has made me realise that we may never win this fight and that if I wait I could lose someone else so Jill I want you to marry me as soon as possible." Chris said. Jill looked at him.

"Chris are you sure this is what you want?" she asked.

"Yes I am look what happened to Claire it could happen to one of us and I don't want to live with that fact we never married." Chris said.

"Well ok then that's what we will do." Jill said. And within two weeks, Jill had become Mrs Redfield. And their fight to destroy Wesker continued.


End file.
